The Legend Of The Blondo
by Alison Took
Summary: Goku has been rejected by his father for the colour of his hair and is a disgrac to him. bUt what Goku doesn't know is that he is the most dangerous force on the whole of earth. I suck at summaries! Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of The Blondo 

HELLO! Hmm, it has been quite a while. What do I mean by quite? It has been a long while since I have updated or written another story! Life got in the way of things and a sister who hogged the computer for the last five years! Heh heh!

Well this is a DBZ based story! Of course it is it's in the DBZ section isn't it! Well any who, I do not own DBZ unfortunately, that privilege goes to Mr Akira Toriyama!

………………………

I'LL BUY GOKU FOR A MILLION BUCKS!

Sorry, ZEE came out of me! She my alter ego! I'm the sensible one!

Prologue 

Saiyain History

During the first millennium on Vegetasei, a baby boy was born. But this was no ordinary baby; this boy was to be the devastation of the whole planet.

The signs of this monster were unclear. He seemed just like a normal Saiyain baby who grew up to be a good bloodthirsty soldier for the Saiyain army. But there were differences between him and other Saiyain men. One was his hair; it was blonde, almost white in fact. Also, his strength was above that of any other Saiyains, as he was as strong as a thousand Saiyains put together. But his loyalty to the Saiyain army was soon to stop.

At the stroke of midnight on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, he began to change. His eyes became a devil red and his face morphed into the shape of a gorillas. His body began to get bigger and bigger as he continued to change. Within thirty seconds this man had become the biggest threat to all Saiyain kind.

The almighty Oozaru pummelled its way through the nerve centre of the planet, destroying everything in it rampage. (A/N This is like set in the eleventh century and the saiyains are a millennium ahead of the Earth in technology in my story, ok! So on with the history). The Oozaru had been rampaging for over forty-eight hours and the Saiyains decided to take drastic measures, and attempt to annihilate the beast. (A/N I am not giving away how they got rid of him here cause that would spoil later chapters)

The Saiyains had finally defeated the monster after hours of bloodshed and pain. The King came to respect the dead during the aftermath. He stood before his people and proclaimed, "From now we are the future of our race! The remaining few, who survived this horrifying attack from one of our own! From this day forward, shall every baby boy who shall be cursed with the blasphemy of blonde hair be killed! Shall they be killed and never spoken of again! But if one escapes the grasp of my hands, then may Paya (A/N Their god!) have mercy on our souls. And may that soul be named the irrefutable Blondo."

A/N Now it is pronounced BLON-DOH! Short and sweet! Well put simply any boy who has blonde hair is a threat to the whole race of the Saiyains!

Well, this is only the history of the Blondo, and I think it needs to be understood for the rest of the story! Its not exactly good but its only the history so it doesn't have to be all big words and all!

Well Review plz I will be very grateful!

Luv Ali Took and Zee

XD


	2. Kakarot Fennel Restharrow

This is the first chapter of my story, THE LEGEND OF THE BLONDO.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ OR GT OR DB! 'SNIFFLE'

CHAPTER 1

The cry of a young baby could be heard throughout the hectic hospital. A mother lay on a delivery bed as she gave out a sigh of relief. She laid her head on a soft pillow, which she had just found due to her hectic struggle to give birth to her child.

A man sat down on a chair beside the woman. He rubbed his hand due to the pain of his wife squeezing his it as though looking for him to help in a way. But now the procedure was over and the man could finally release his hand from his wife's kung-fu grip.

"It's a boy!" cheered the doctor, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Restharrow!"

(A/N a Restharrow is a type of flower, which you can find in the Ireland. I decided to give them a last name that's a flower cause their race is named after vegetables!)

"Hmm, I thought it was going to be a girl this time? We already had two girls in a row and two boys in a row, so I thought it was time for an another little girl, Lavender." The father said huskily with his hand rubbing his chin at the same time, as he looked at his wife.

His wife just sat there, lifeless with no energy at all. She looked at her husband with a scorn on her face. You would think with all that she just went through for the past sixteen hours you would think he would be grateful of what she had given him. But no! Bardock had to be fussy and was actually hoping for another little girl to pamper with all his love and affection. She just sighed in annoyance and turned her head to look away from him, she was clearly angered by what he just said, but she just didn't have the anger to react at all.

A nurse strolled over to the new mother and handed a baby wrapped in a blue blanket to her. She took the bundle from the nurse and held it in her arms and then looked at her newborn son. He had the most beautiful dark sapphire eyes, black almost, which gleamed when he looked up at his mother for the first time. The baby had no hair Lavender realised but just shook it off as something that just happened in some newborn babies.

"Aren't you the most beautiful little bundle of joy in the world, hmm?" Lavender cooed, and smiled from ear to ear. She then looked at her husband who was looking around the room as though he had not been in a delivery room before, but then it was the first time she had given birth in an earthling hospital before. Her other four children were born in Saiyain hospitals on the same planet, but were totally different to the hospital they were in.

"Would you like to hold him Bardock?" Lavender asked softly, as though not to loud to disturb the baby's light slumber.

"Maybe later sweetheart! My hand is still kind of sore from you squeezing it. I don't think I could hold the boy right now." Her husband replied grumpily and turned back around to look around the room again.

Lavender had a feeling Bardock wasn't happy that she had bore him another son. He seemed angered that he had not got another girl. She was heartbroken that Bardock could not accept this so early on in this little child's life. He was only eight minutes old. She looked down at him and smiled. She just could not imagine anyone not loving this darling little boy. He was absolutely perfect in her eyes. From that moment she knew that this little one was going to be her special little guy.

"I think I shall call you Kakarot Fennel Restharrow," she announced at him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Lavender! What give you the right to name the child?" Bardock yelled angrily " I should have my word on it too!"

"Do you really want to fight with me right now Bardock?" Lavender rasped " I mean my hormones are still raging through my veins and I could just as easily make your other hand worse than your aching hand!"

Bardock backed off from his wife as though just agreeing to his wife's decision.

A nurse walked over to Lavender and told her that little Kakarot was to be taken for tests, to see if he had any abnormalities or disorders. She handed her the child and waved him goodbye. She just couldn't wait to hold that little bundle in her arms again.

Nine months later 

It had now been nine months since Kakarot was born. He was now attempting to walk as he had already mastered the art of crawling and escaping from his mother many times. He had also learnt to speak a few words, like mama, no, and funny.

The little boy had also grown hair, which turned out to be blonde. (A/N Goku is blonde in my story cause I wanted the character to be Goku and thought it would work well.) From discovering this, Bardock had taken an instant dislike to the child. The old law may not apply to the people of the twenty first century, but it was still frowned upon and Bardock took this purely to heart.

This truly broke Lavender's heart. She just could not see how a father could turn his back on one of his children. Kakarot was a truly magical child; I mean he could stand on his tail, what other nine-month-old child could do that? No matter how mythically dangerous her child was, he was still her little boy who she loved and adored in every way, every single day of his life.

She heard the front door slam and knew it was her husband home from work. She wiped her hands on her apron and left the kitchen to greet her husband. She approached him and welcomed him home with a kiss on the cheek, and in return was greeted with a cuddle.

"How are you today sweetheart? Did you have a nice day at work?" Lavender queried.

"It was fine. Just a lot of paperwork. Nothing too exciting my dear!" Bardock answered.

They suddenly heard the scurrying of feet coming from the landing, and knew it was their children coming to welcome their father home. They appeared in front of him in a flash and all gave him a big bear hug. All that could be heard was 'daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" from them all. But one child was not there, and that was little Kakarot.

Little Kakarot watched the display of affection his siblings gave to their father. The little toddler knew that he was not loved as much as his siblings Lemo, Passio, Raditz and Turlus by their father. He knew that he didn't like him, but he just didn't know why. He felt so alone in his family without his father's affection. He envied the attention his brothers and sisters received from their father. He gave them gifts and praise, as all he got from his father was a glare of uncertainty and anger. The little boy laid his head on one of the railings and watched the display before him.

Lavender looked to see Kakarot watching the show from the stairs. She walked towards him and picked him up to give him a cuddle. He was mommy's little boy, and nobody could deny that, and Kakarot would also agree with the statement.

"Its okay Kaykay!" Lavender cooed, " He'll make his way to you some day!"

Sweetheart is dinner ready? I'm starving? And I also know its your special stew tonight, so you better hurry up!" Bardock gleamed with excitement.

She smiled at her husband and made her way with Kakarot to the kitchen who had his head hidden in her bosom. She took some baby food from the cupboard and started to feed Kakarot. He gleefully ate his food and clapped his hands.

Suddenly Bardock came into the room and began to yell. "Lavender will you stop bothering with the runt and come and feed your family for Paya's sake! We are all starving! And the kids are becoming unsettled with hunger, and you know you can't settle them when they are hungry Lavvy!"

The mother frowned at him, and stood up abruptly.

"You do know that Kakarot is YOUR son as well Bardock! And he has YOUR DNA! And that he was created by YOU!" The woman shouted as she glared at the man.

"Lavender! You know how I feel about IT! You know I don't like to acknowledge IT! You know blonde males are a disgrace to the whole of Saiyain kind Lavender! Bardock replied through gritted teeth.

Well he is still your son and he is still a Saiyain being and all this jazz about you not loving or acknowledging him is really getting to him Bardock. He's really sad that he hasn't got a daddy that loves him!" Lavender cried.

"I don't care Lavender! You cannot change my morals about what I think about this child. He's a piece of dirt, a runt even!" Bardock replied and glared at the child, who had his hands clenched and held at his mouth in fear. He left the room with a "tch" coming from his mouth.

Sixteen years later 

A teenage boy looked into the mirror at himself. He had light blonde bangs hanging over and beside his eyes. His hair was long and stuck out everywhere. Some patches were darker than others but he didn't care because no one actually knew he was blonde except for his siblings, mother and the other man who lived in the house aka his father. His father had been making him wear a wig since his first day at a crèche so that his mother could go out to work again. He hated wearing it, and he hated the way it looked. It was the exact same hairstyle his father and his brother Turlus had. He hated being the same but with the wig it was how everyone knew his name. Without the wig he wouldn't have met his friends, who were almost family to him.

He even remembered the first day they came over to him. They came over because his hairs made him stand out, and made him look like a funny guy: but he had to admit he lived up to that these days. He had a total of five friends.

His best friend was Vegeta. His hair is black and defies the test of gravity. He had to admit he was a bit ignorant at times and could make comments that could put a person down for weeks, but Kakarot loved having him as a friend for his sarcasm, to which he loved.

There was also Bulma, who had aqua marine hair. She was a brain box and wouldn't she be when she was the daughter of the President of Capsule Corporation. She was a very bossy and ignorant person, and coincidentally was Vegeta's girlfriend, even though he never liked to admit it in public. But Bulma was a very kind and trusting person and Kakarot loved her for that.

Also there was Krillin and Eighteen who were boyfriend and girlfriend. Eighteen was a very quiet girl from the outside but had a very tough interior and nobody really wanted to get hit by her he could tell you that. Krillin was always kind of the referee of the group if there were ever any fights and was always up for a laugh with him when he was feeling down and never minded getting in trouble with him. He was a true friend.

And lastly there was ChiChi. She was an angel to him. She always made things feel better for him when things went bad at home and she was always the one to welcome him in when he had been chucked out by his father a few times. But then she had her scary moments. You really didn't want her yelling at you. But it was usually Vegeta who got the stick of it because he always calls her a harpy most of the time. But her yelling never affects Vegeta and just takes it with a pinch of salt with his evil cackle.

Kakarot put his wig over his golden locks, and headed downstairs and began eating five pieces of toast. His mother walked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he munched on his toast.

"I'll see you later Kakarot! You be good at school do you hear me? Lavender questioned.

"I'll try mom!" Kakarot yelled.

She blew a kiss and left the house.

Kakarot picked up his schoolbag and headed out the door and down his path to school. The school was only two streets away so he could take his time. He looked around at the grey sky. It was going to rain, so he decided to quicken his pace so he didn't get soaked.

He finally arrived at Orange Star High.

My first chapter is finally written! WEE HEE HEE HEE HOO!

Please oh please review!

I'll update in around two or so weeks!

Luv AliZ


End file.
